1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storing devices and illumination devices, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bottle storing case which features a decorative and promotional lamp.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditionally, liquor bottles have been an integral part of the products advertisement. In fact, the color and shape of the bottle and other external characteristics of liquor containers have become famous and valuable trademarks through the acquisition of secondary meaning. Most liquor dispensing establishments display the liquor bottles prominently as a way to catch the potential customers' attention. It is also common for bars to have light emanating promotional devices, such as neon signs conspicuously displaying a liquor's name, logo or other trademark-type characteristic.
Advertisement devices displaying well known liquor trademarks are also commonly used decorative tools in many US households. Often, people who have wet bars at their house decorate them to look like a commercial liquor dispensing establishment. To that end, they use the same type of bottle displays and neon signs commonly found in bars. Accordingly, illumination devices displaying liquor logos are well known in the art. Further, bottle lamps or lanterns are also commonly found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,216 to Goldfarb discloses and claims a portable lighting device which uses a bottle as the light transmitting element of a lamp. Other devices where a light source is combined with a bottle to result in a bottle lamp have been patented, notably the device disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,393 to Knipe. Further, there are known kits or conversion units to incorporate a bottle into a lamp as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,109 to Mwanyoha.